Ellen Frosty
This page is owned by Soren11. Please do not edit without permission unless you are an admin. Thanks! Ellen Frosty is the daughter of the Snow Queen and old man winter, aka Jack Frost. She is the alternate ego of [http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Elka_Frost Elka Frost], a fan-made Ever After High character. Should she stick to her destiny? Since all the stories are sort of messed up, what if her destiny turns into a good one? Should she take the chance her story might change? Or continue on trying to keep her destiny evil? Character Personality Ellen is a particularly nasty princess, with a snippy attitude. She loves her story, and can't wait until the day she can fulfill her destiny and become the evil snow queen. She loves large crowds, especially audiences for her latest freezing. She has no qualms about talking to strangers, and goes out of her way to meet new people. (Usually by freezing them solid.) When she wants to, Ellen can have excellent control over her powers. But she often 'accidentally' freezes unsuspecting students, faculty members, and whatever else happens to be near at the time. Ellen is excellent at avoiding trouble, because of her love of performing nasty pranks. She believes that she is above all in the school, and because of her reputation, hallways clear for her when she passes. However, she does have a few good qualities inside her dark heart. If someone hurts her or frightens her in any way, she will not hesitate to forgive them. Her reasoning for this is: "I'm probably going to hurt you far worse than you could ever dream eventually, without the need for petty revenge." Appearance Ellen has short blond hair cut in a bob, that she keeps stiff and solid with hairspray. Her eyes are a dull blue color, and her skin is pale. Ellen always has a ton of makeup on, complete with black lipstick, black eye shadow, and bright blue fake eyelashes. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Snow Queen Relationships Family Her mother is the Snow Queen, and her father is Jack Frost. She is very loosely attached to them. Friends Ellen has many 'friends', but they are really just people being extra nice to her so she hopefully won't freeze them as much. (She will.) Romance Unexpectedly, Ellen loves romance, and has spent most of the school year obsessed with various boys. She realizes that (not on this wiki yet) has a crush on her right away, but is disgusted by it and refuses to even be friends with him. Pet TBA Enemies (not on the wiki yet) dislikes Ellen, because every time Ellen freezes her she has to melt, and every time she melts, she turns into a mermaid. Outfits Basic Ellen wears a tight gray top with long sleeves, along with a short skirt covered in blue and black rhinestones, and very tall gray high heels. She wears a blue crown with black and gray gems, and gray dangly earrings. Trivia * Ellen is Agoraphobic. She hates being outside or in other wide open spaces, and prefers small rooms indoors. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:OCs